Reunion
by MosherSlasher
Summary: Slashy. Very much so, in fact. How Remus and Sirius get together after he escapes from azkaban. RLSB. First slash. R and R.


Remus' hands shook so badly that they tore the piece of paper he was holding. The face of Sirius stared up at him, thrashing and screaming silently; in the picture he was being held down by hands that also forced him to hold the sign that branded him as a criminal. A murderer. A traitor. Remus felt bile rise in the back of his throat just looking at that picture. The man he had loved since he was a teenager; who had held his hand bravely when he had come out to his parents. His hand had been cool and dry in his as his parents...reacted. His father exploding, tearing down Remus' pictures from the walls and throwing them into the rubbish as if they were the most disgusting filth someone had smeared viciously over his walls. His own father screaming that he was a monster, that didn't deserve the company of 'civilized people'. He remembered his mother just sitting, rocking backwards and forwards, sobbing. He remembered Sirius' only reaction was to gently squeeze his hand to remind him that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Without him there, he doubted he would have been able to hold his composure as his father screamed at him. It was only later, alone and safe that he managed to break down the floodgates and cry and cry till his entire essence was sore. Sirius had held him, stroked his hair and whispered to him that he loved him.

Remus had needed Sirius. When they had come for him, the Aurors, they had been together at home, but it had been a terrible way to spend their last moments together. Sirius had been avoiding Remus, as had he Sirius, both suspecting each other; Sirius had returned to try and convince him that he was innocent. Remus had been screaming at Sirius to tell him the truth, to tell him how long he had been a traitor, a spy for Lord Voldermort. Of course Sirius had protested his innocence. His last words before the Aurors had burst in in a blaze of Stupefying spells had stuck with Remus for almost fourteen years.

_I love you, Moony and you love me. How can you believe I'd do this? You can't abandon me Rem, you just can't! _

The tears and desperation in his eyes had made Remus want to believe him, but he kept his wand up, brandishing it in Sirius' face. His own last words haunted him too.

_You get the hell away from me. Death Eater. _

He had spat at him. His lip had curled into a sneer, even though he heard the waver in his voice, and knew that Sirius could see his eyes were full of tears. He hadn't wanted to look at him, but everywhere he had looked there were reminders of their life together. On the coffee table, a picture of them together, hugging and grinning madly; by the door a clock that they had bought together, he remembered Sirius had dragged them around shops for hours trying to find the 'perfect one' for their home; on the sofa was a book they had argued over who got to read it first, Sirius had tickled him into submission, but conceded to read the book aloud to Remus every night, often with Remus' head on his knee. It was too painful, everything in their flat held memories. Then the Aurors came in. They had stupefied Sirius, dragged him away. Moody, who had been in the arresting party, had stayed behind, checking that he was alright and hadn't been hit by any wayward spells. As he checked him over, Remus had been so still that Moody had thought he had been hit by a paralysis spell. Really he had just been unable to process all of the recent events. James and Lily's deaths. Peter's death. Sirius's betrayal. He'd been unable to cry, unable to be vulnerable with anyone. The only person who'd seen him cry since he was a child was Sirius. And he was gone.

Now the face of the man he had loved, still loved, was staring up at him. Escaped from Azkaban. It could only be Sirius, always determined to go the extra mile, to push that little bit harder till everything collapsed. He couldn't deal with this. Dumbledore would reconstitute the Order to help capture Sirius. Remus would be treated differently. Even more than usual, with people scared of insulting the werewolf. They would want to use the knowledge he had of Sirius to help capture him. The most private intimate knowledge he had. However, he knew that they would also want to spare his feelings, and in a confrontation avoid Sirius manipulating him into allowing escape.

The only thing Remus knew for certain was that he just couldn't deal with this. Part of him, the part he had ignored for years, wanted to cheer. The rest wanted to hide in a very deep, dark hole and pretend it wasn't happening. Just hearing the rumors earlier had sent him spiraling into hyperventilation, running into the nearest shop to get a copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. An entire wall of screaming, struggling Sirius-es stared down at him. It had been so easy to not answer any letters or any of the numerous knocks at his door. He had reclined on his sofa, listening to the hammering on his tiny cottage door. No spells could penetrate it, not with the spell he had put in place around all the entrances to his home. The irony was that Sirius had come up with the spell. It blocked all sound, barred entry, and for some reason Remus hadn't understood at the time, blocked all smell to the people on the outside. Completely impenetrable unless the people inside _wanted_ to let someone in, which they could do without letting the rest of the barrier down. Sirius had invented it to put around either of their beds in their last two years at Hogwarts whenever they wanted 'alone time' in their dorm. Eventually he had had to leave his home for essentials he didn't feel up to conjuring, but he didn't talk to anyone about the escape-just letting himself be seen alive and well was enough to assure that he hadn't committed suicide in his flat, and didn't intend to. He had informed the necessary people, his landlord and Dumbledore of a rough outline of his plans and now he was leaving for Romania, just for few weeks. His cover story was research before he went to his teaching job at Hogwarts. He just wanted the people that knew about him and Sirius to leave him alone, and to finally get rid of the residual love he felt for Sirius. Or at least the lust.

The journey to Romania had been difficult; the plane had been delayed several hours, and although it would have been easier to use a magical form of transportation, he was determined to stay under the magical radar, even booking his ticket under a false name. Sirius would have loved that, once Remus had introduced him to muggle cinema he had become obsessed with James Bond films, and often brought his obsession to the bedroom. He was the James Bond of the Marauders, he often boasted, noting his dark hair and ingenious plans as proof. Remus would call him the Bond of Dogs, to which Sirius would say that canines were all the same and call him his Octopussy. Remus never really understood that, but didn't question Sirius' logic or lack thereof because usually he'd follow this exchange by pulling Remus into the bedroom and ravishing him. Now he scurried through the back streets of Eastern Europe till he could find somewhere to stay that was lowbrow enough to ensure anonymity but pleasant enough that he could spend more than a night there without requiring a tetanus injection. He found somewhere eventually and collapsed on the bed, attempting to push his shoes off with his feet, but then he just lay there-waiting for sleep to come, but it never did. Snatches of Romanian floated through the flimsy walls and the open window, he could understand quite a lot of it, which surprised him. It had been years since he'd spoken anything other than English; he felt another pang of sadness as he remembered how it affected Sirius when he whispered French in his ear. The memories brought the blood rushing to his groin, how Sirius had brought him to completion only when he'd been reduced to babble in French how much he loved and needed Sirius, and if he didn't keep going he was going to bloody kill him. To Sirius, who had never learned anything more than asking where the toilets were, Remus' breathy moans of '_mon amour_' had driven him insane. Now Remus was reduced to thrusting his hips into his own hand in a cheap Romanian hotel with no noise except the grunts, groans and gasps as he brought himself to climax thinking only of Sirius, whimpering his name when he came hard covering his hand in sticky semen. There was no Sirius to lick it off or to ask why Remus had started without him, one eyebrow raised coquettishly. There was only his own heavy breathing and a towel to clean up his gratification.

The next day Remus went wandering through even worse back streets than he had the day before. The thought of what he was about to do filled him with shame, but he quivered in perverse anticipation in spite of himself. Finally he found somewhere that catered to the dark desires of the damned. He gave a quick glance around then ducked into the house of sex. He was met by a woman with soft eyes that offered to take his coat in clipped Romanian. He nodded stiffly and introduced himself using the same name he'd traveled under.

"_Ma numesk _Simon Moon."

She could obviously tell he was lying but the sight of coins subtly shown to her stopped her from pressing any further, besides, she was used to foreign men using Eastern European holidays to indulge themselves.

"How may we be of service to you, Sir?"

"I need someone who looks like this man." He briefly showed a muggle picture of the two of them they had taken in a photo booth. She snatched it out of his hand and stared at it for nearly a full minute, Remus getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Her dyed red hair fell across her face as she studied the picture. Remus could have sketched it with his eyes closed: Sirius' face cracked in two with a huge smile, he eyes creased closed as he laughed outrageously at something. He had his arms around Remus' chest who was also laughing. It had been raining so their hair and clothes were damp, they had both been wearing jeans, Remus in a plain black t-shirt, Sirius in a hot pink t-shirt with 'Young and Beautiful' scrawled across it. They had been only twenty-two when that had been taken, their faces were smooth and youthful and more astonishingly completely happy. In that one afternoon, they had forgotten everything but each other.

Remus snatched the picture back from her, tucking it securely in an inner pocket of his jacket, "Well, can you help me or not?" He said impatiently.

Her eyes gave away no emotion as she nodded slowly, "We have this. Excuse me, I will arrange this for you. Is there anything specific you want included in your services?"

Remus swallowed hard, eyes glued to the floor; he couldn't believe he was spilling out his sexual desires to this cold hearted woman, "Someone who can be gentle. I want to be able to make," he swallowed again, "love. But I also want to be able to be more...aggressive if I want to." He blushed furiously, more embarrassed by her lack of reaction than anything else. She nodded and left the room, pausing at the door to tell him to make himself comfortable while he waited. Remus was starting to think this was the most ridiculous idea he had ever had. Going to a Romanian brothel to fuck someone who might vaguely resemble someone he wanted to get over. Bloody great idea, Moony, he thought; he put his head in his hands and considered just walking out. He was about to leave when the woman with soft eyes came back,

"It will be a whole night I am assuming?" He nodded,

"You will stay here I am also assuming?" Again he nodded,

"Follow me." He nodded meaninglessly, as she had turned her back to him, and led him to a room where his Sirius-look-alike-prostitute waited for him.

"This is your room for tonight. You will pay now." He scrambled to put several gold and silver coins in her hands and turned to enter.

"If you are still in the room at nine hours and a half, you will pay more. You understand?" She asked, her voice pierced him and Remus found himself wondering how anyone could be in any way intimate with this cold hearted woman killing any arousal in him. He nodded again, and she walked away, leaving him to whatever sick activities he cared to get up to.

He took a deep breath and walked through the open door. The first thing he saw was a dark figure sitting with his back to him at a table. There was a large four-poster bed in the center of the room, covered with lush silk cushions. The duvet had been pulled back at one corner to create an inviting atmosphere. It was extravagant, not tacky but still it reeked of fakeness. The dark figure, from what he could tell, as he was still sitting down, was slim, and seemed tall. He had Sirius' build, for which Remus was glad; if he didn't find the face a close enough match, he could close his eyes and run his hands over the body. The thought caused his own body to react the same way it used to when he caught a glimpse of Sirius changing when they were at school; he blushed and felt a sudden twinge in his groin. He suddenly became very aware that the figure in front of him was someone he was about to have sex with. It seemed absurd. He didn't know this man, all he knew was that the strange woman thought he was a rough match to a photo of Sirius taken decades ago. Remus had just been alone so long he wanted some gentle human contact with the closest thing he could get to the love of his life, and to finally put his feelings behind him. He supposed he should say something.

"Hello," he said in stilted Romanian, "My name is Remus, but you can call me Moony."

The figure whipped round, and, knocking over the chair he was sitting, on leapt at Remus-pulling them both to the ground where he started kissing his neck and neck aggressively, murmuring 'Moony' over and over against his skin. Remus was petrified, this wasn't what he wanted. This was desperate, and hurried, not the toe-curlingly slow love he wanted. He pushed desperately at the body on top of his, but he wouldn't budge, Remus was almost screaming at him to get off-if this was what he got when he asked for gentle, he thanked God he hadn't asked for rough. He was so desperate to get out from underneath this man his Romanian deserted him and he just cried in English,

"Get the FUCK off of me!" Pushing with all his strength against the body that was an immovable stone atop him. The man was straddling him, and he jerked upwards to a kneeling position when he heard Remus' scream. Remus fell silent as soon the weight shifted.

"You!"

"Remus!"

Remus reverted to the only thing he let himself think of when he thought of Sirius.

"Murderer!"

Sirius' eyes widened, and he shook his head wildly, "No, Remus please! Listen."

He placed his hand over Remus' mouth, muffling his cries, trying to stop his struggling with his other arm.

"Please Remus, if she hears us fighting, she'll kill me. Just hear me out, I didn't betray James, you know I wouldn't. Please, Remus!" Remus glared at him with pure venom, but stopped struggling; breathing heavily and thanking God that he had managed to have Sirius straddling him for this long without having a romantic physical reaction.

"Look I'm going to take my hand away, but please, if she hears anything other than silence or happy-fun-time noises she will kill me. Will you be quiet?"

His eyes were filled with fear. Fear of being caught, and fear of being rejected by the man he loved. Remus nodded slowly.

Sirius slowly pulled his hand away and got off of Remus, who scrambled away as fast as he could standing and wiping his face and neck, as if the kisses Sirius had given him were dirty.

"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded.

"What do you think Remus?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes, then quickly reverting to being serious when he saw the look on the werewolf's face, "I'm hiding from the Aurors. Who'd think to look here? Apart from you, of course. No magic and no contact with the outside world. I'm not here."

"Why shouldn't I hand you over to them now?" He said, glossing over his own reasons for being there.

"Because I'm innocent, Remus!" He cried, "You have to believe me. I didn't betray James and Lily and Harry, and I most definitely am _not_ a Death Eater!"

"I don't believe you. How else did Voldermort get their location, _you_ were their secret-keeper, and _you_ killed Pete-"

"I didn't! At the last minute, we switched! Peter became their secret-keeper, because I was worried about being captured. Peter was just staying at home so we thought it was for the best. He faked his death, and then the bastard cut off his own finger to frame me. James was a brother to me, Moony. How can you believe that I'd do something so stupid? You have no idea how hard it was in Azkaban knowing you thought I killed them. Please."

He didn't have to explain what he was pleading for. Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke, and yet Remus couldn't believe him. He so wanted to, had wanted to believe in his innocence for all these years, that he couldn't think about whether the story Sirius was telling was even possible.

"I can't believe you. I'm so sorry Siri, I just can't. You could be making all this up-"

"I'm not!" Sirius said, his voice choking on tears, "Put me under Veritaserum and ask me, but I am no traitor. You have no idea how badly I have wanted to contact you, but I wasn't sure how it could be done safely. I heard you got a job at Hogwarts, and I know they'd put up extra security know, and by the way, I am so proud of you, Moony, you'll a great teacher, and I should know you spent enough time teaching me when we were at school together because I spent every lesson plotting against Snape, and-"

"You're rambling," Remus cut him off smoothly. Sirius smiled sheepishly,

"You're the only one who can bring it out it in me."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, and it was a silent reminder of Sirius rambling for Britain when he tried to ask Remus to move in with him. He'd been so nervous. If he'd known that Remus was about to ask him the same question, he probably wouldn't have worried so much, but after feigning complete ignorance of what Sirius wanted for a good half an hour, Remus had more than made up for it with a weekend in bed of mammoth proportions. Remus snapped back to reality in an instant, remembering where they were, and cursing himself for allowing himself to get caught up in the fact that _his_ Sirius was standing right in front of him. He turned his back to Sirius to rummage in his small, battered rucksack he had refused to give to the brothel owner.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a quiet voice. No, quiet wasn't the way to describe it. He sounded meek, a definite first.  
"Looking for something."

Eventually he turned around holding a small glass vial with a clear liquid inside, only reaching a quarter of the way up the side. Sirius knew what it was, and was momentarily hurt that _his_ Moony was forced to use potions to believe him, but then became preoccupied as to why Remus was carrying truth potions with him. The fact that Remus' hands shook as he held the bottle did little to ease his apprehension. Sirius stepped forward and gently placed his hand over Remus' quivering hands that held the bottle. He eased it out of his death-like grip and downed the contents in one.

"I was going to talk to you without it first, you know." Remus said, allowing a weak smile at his friend's bravado, "But obviously, you want to get straight to the questioning. OK, obvious ones first: Are you or have you ever been a follower of Lord Voldermort?"

"No."

"Did you and James agree to make Peter their secret-keeper thinking it was for the best?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray James, Lily and Harry?"

"Never."

"Why did you attack me when I came in here?"

"I didn't attack you!" Sirius said indignantly, "I...I may have been a little aggressive, but I didn't attack you in the literal sense. I missed you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you for twelve years, wanted to kiss you, see you, smell you...you can't blame me for being over-enthusiastic."

"What on earth are you doing in a Romanian brothel?"

That question threw Sirius, "What!" He had been so happy to see Remus; he'd forgotten where they were. "I could ask you the same thing." He said impetuously. Remus burned with shame under the scrutiny Sirius was now giving him.

"I'm asking the questions. Why are you here?"

Sirius answered looking at nothing but his bare feet on the carpet, letting all the nervous tension, or so it appeared, go into curling and uncurling his toes.

"No-one knows me here. You once told me that Eastern Europe was the best place to disappear, and I was offered complete anonymity. Something I thought would be useful with half of England chasing me."

"All of England really. They've put you on the muggle news as well."

He looked so defeated at that Remus almost cried. He wasn't letting himself feel the elation of Sirius' innocence just yet. He hadn't really needed the potion once he'd seen the truth in the Marauder's eyes.

"I understand, though," Sirius face lit up, as he raised his head to look adoringly at him, "but that doesn't explain why you became a prostitute." They both flinched at the last word. There was a silence while Sirius found the words he wanted.

"I couldn't handle running and hiding. I needed somewhere simple, somewhere that even if someone saw me, they wouldn't really be too keen to say where they saw me. I wanted to not have to face what was happening. Just do it and sleep and get money. That's all. Remus, I've barely been able to look at myself since I got here, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. It's safe here and if I left I would have been caught and then there would be another trial and then you would see me and then you would find out what I'd done." He was in tears.

"What you'd done? Siri, What do you mean?"

Sirius gesticulated wildly at the room around him, crying out like Padfoot in pain. "This! Becoming a bloody whore! Having sex for money! It's disgusting, and it's, it's...I don't know what it is! Every time I had to 'service a client' I could see that expression that's on your face now. I could see how disappointed you'd be. How disgusted. But if I stayed here, then it's all a bad dream. But if you knew, and if you're here then it's all real, and Lily and James are dead, and Peter's a traitor, and I was in Azkaban, and you hated me, and I'm a prostitute who is too much of a coward to ask you for help or even contact you, or even end this pathetic excuse for an existence!" Sirius collapsed to the floor, on his knees, his entire body convulsing in sobs so badly, Remus was scared that he'd be unable to breathe. He wanted to say that everything would be alright, but his voice caught in his throat, and he fell to his knees next to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. He rocked with him, calming him as well as he could, and peppering his head and face with chaste kisses. Tears were streaming down both their faces, blurring each other beyond recognition, but Sirius would know those lips anywhere. He caught Remus' mouth with his own and gently kissed him. They rested their foreheads together, and just sat in silence with the exception of the occasional breath getting caught in a throat. It felt so natural to sit like this, even though they hadn't done so in almost twenty years. The last time they had sat like this was when Remus' parents had disowned him, and he'd broken down into Sirius arms. The feeling was the same, the raw pain that made him want to end it all, but the delicious warmth that came from Sirius had countered that before and it did the same now, enveloping him in a warm cloak of pure Blackness where nothing hurt anymore. Wordlessly, Remus pulled Sirius to his feet and led him to the bed, his hand curled loosely around his, and they sat together.

"Sirius, you can't stay here."

A long sigh cut him off, "I know, but I don't know what else to do. Will you help me?"

"A werewolf helping a convict. That'll go down well," Remus said mirthlessly.

"Will you?" Sirius insisted.

Remus didn't know how to answer; too many emotions were swirling madly underneath his skin for him to think straight. "Sirius this is a lot for me to comprehend right now, but I want to help you and get you out of here, alright?"

Sirius lay down on the bed with his back to Remus and brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. He looked so small and vulnerable that it broke Remus' heart.

"Please, Siri, once I get you out of here, then I promise we can talk properly, but right now I just want to get you somewhere safe. With me."

"I don't know how I can get out of here. I can't go anywhere unless I'm being Padfoot, and in England it'll be even worse. How am I supposed to get back there, anyway? I can't use muggle transportation, and they've got people trying to detect if I use magic."

"How did you get here in the first place? On that point, how did you escape?" Sirius jumped up and crossed his legs, for all the world looking the way he used to when explaining his latest prank, only he looked older, thinner, and there was a constant minute gleam of fear in the way he moved.

"Well, the Dementors don't care about animals. They barely show up on their radar. I only found out because I was so scared one day that they were coming past that I changed, I don't even know how I did it! But instead of leering over the bars, they just passed over. It was the second, no wait the third, happiest day of my life. They couldn't hurt Padfoot. Padfoot was my escape. By this time I was so thin, I just slipped through the bars as Padfoot and ran. Then swam. I was in England, but I knew people would look for me soon. I went as Padfoot to a dock and sneaked on board a ferry to France then ran across till I managed to find somewhere safe. You should have seen it Moony, it was amazing. Freedom after all those years, running wherever I wanted. It was like a full moon when we'd all run together as the Pack of Marauders. Only, I was alone." He paused, not knowing what to say, but also not wanting to fall into another fit of rambling. It was never like this before, they had always been at perfect ease with each other; Sirius wondered if they could ever have that again, and was disgusted that a small part of him believed he'd never have that kind of love again, and that Remus was going to turn him in the first chance he got.

"I'm going to get you home Sirius. You can stay with me, I'll make sure no-one finds you, and I'll tell Dumbledore, he'll believe us, and he can tell the Ministry you're still missing. He never believed you were guilty anyway, you can stay with me till we can find proof that what you say is true."

"I'm not going to be able to stay in hiding Remus. I need to find Peter and kill him." The pure hate in his voice scared Remus. He meant what he was saying.

"You can't do that, you know you can't-he's the only proof that you're telling the truth, and people will know that, once we find him, once we get him out in the open."

"After what he did, how can you not want to kill him? I will search night and day until-"

"You get killed? If Peter is working for Him, as you say then they'll know your Animagus form. They'll kill every dog they see."

Sirius' face fell, once more defeated.

"We'll get you back in the country the same way you got in. I'll get on a ferry with you, and you have to stay as Padfoot the whole way back to my house, alright? Then you can stay with me till term starts, I don't know what we'll do then." He trailed off. He didn't want to be without Sirius for a minute let alone an entire school term. It suddenly dawned on him that he was in love with Sirius, he always had been, he just hadn't let himself feel it till now. The thought of leaving him gave him a physical ache in his gut, and the wolf in him could recognize its mate. He was never leaving Sirius again, and if someone tried to take him away, he'd probably have to kill them. The sudden violent desire to protect Sirius came as a shock, even to him, but after so long apart, he felt that the feeling was justified.

"You're going back to Hogwarts." The fact appeared to have left Sirius' mind for a minute.

"Yes. I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Sirius had a huge grin on his face.

"This is perfect! I can stay in the Shrieking Shack! No-one will go there, and I can easily be with you for the transformations, oh Moony this is great!" He was jumping up and down on the bed as he spoke.

"Lets just concentrate on getting you home first. Can you leave here? Tonight?" Sirius nodded energetically, clearly this was the best he had felt in years. The sight of the fugitive smiling so excitedly warmed Remus' heart so much that he had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Sirius senseless.

"Meet me in the morning at my hotel, we can start making our way back from there. You'd better come as Padfoot I'm afraid, do you think you can stay in that form for so long?"

If it was possible, Sirius' grin stretched even wider, "I can, and have, stay as Padfoot for days at a time. It took some effort the first time and it left me completely exhausted for the first few times but now I have it down to an art. See?" Suddenly Remus was faced with a grinning black dog, tail wagging madly sitting opposite him on the bed. Padfoot nudged Remus with his muzzle, tickling him, and put his paws up on Remus' shoulders, pushing him back flat against the bed. Padfoot lay down on top of him, tail still wagging madly, and he started licking his face enthusiastically,

"Stop it, Paddy! Seriously, stop!" Remus forced out between bursts of giggles, "I'm serious, Siri, stop!" Padfoot's only response was to wiggle around slightly and nuzzle his neck with his wet nose and tickling whiskers. He suddenly jerked upwards, and Remus saw his ears prick and his head tilted slightly, then he heard it too. Footsteps coming closer to their room; they were moving with purpose and Remus' eyes widened in fear. A hand twisted the door from the outside, and in a heartbeat Remus was being pinned to the bed by Sirius' strong hands, and having his mouth expertly mapped by his wicked tongue. Remus moaned unintentionally into Sirius' mouth, arching his back up against him. He whimpered pitifully as Sirius pulled away from him, and followed his gaze to the same cold woman who had greeted him, standing at the door. Remus gulped in fear, but was soothed by the warm familiar weight of Sirius' body against him, who started languidly stroking his arms and chest, trailing his fingers with the lightest of touches making Remus' muscles jump beneath his thin shirt.

"I heard some odd...noises. Everything is going well, I trust?" She asked, eyeing them warily.

"No, no, everything is fine," Sirius said remarkably innocently for someone currently massaging Remus' thighs with his knee.

"Couldn't be," Remus gasped, "better," he stifled a moan as Sirius bent down to nibble on his earlobe.

Between his eyes rolling back in his head, and reaching up to kiss Sirius, Remus was again unnerved by the woman's indifference to anything sexual. He found himself not caring that she was watching the two of them in an incredibly intimate moment, all his mind was taken up with Sirius' tongue and teeth caressing his earlobe.

"Bartholomew," Sirius looked up at her, drawing another desperate groan from Remus, "I expect you to take good care of our guest," Sirius nodded and grinned at her, before going back to torturing Remus. _Such perfect torture_, Remus thought. She barely reacted to Sirius' grin, or the moans for the man beneath him, and turned away, shutting the door on a another loud moan from the bed. As soon as the sound of footsteps had left them, Sirius sat up and, panting heavily, looked around, as if checking they really were alone,

"Sorry, but if she knew we weren't, you know, having fun, she would have thrown you out and done Merlin knows what to me." His words were just a dull roar to Remus, who was far more interested in watching Sirius' throat vibrate as he spoke, and the way his chest was rising and falling so he could see his ribs and lean muscles pressing through his shirt.

"Are you alright, Moony?" At the concern in Sirius' voice, Remus raised his gaze to look at the face peering down at him. He reached out and gently stroked Sirius' cheekbone with his thumb, trailing his hand down to apply a gentle pressure to his lips. Sirius closed his eyes and heaved a breathy sigh against Remus' fingers, kissing his fingertips and trailing kisses down his wrist, sucking gently on the pulse point. Remus growled low in the back of his throat and pulled Sirius down to him with a jerk, smashing their mouths together. His blue eyes widened in shock, but soon he was melting into the kiss, grinding his hips against Remus.

"Oh God, Remy, oh bloody hell, please, oh my-oh my God. Remus!" Sirius was rambling as Remus pulled off his shirt and chased kisses down his chest. He threw his head back as Remus started kissing and gently biting his throat, between kisses he managed to speak:

"Why'd she-oh god-call you-fuck!" Sirius' hand had found his crotch, "Bartholomew?" Sirius let out a breathy laugh against Remus' shoulder,

"Apparently Sirius Black isn't a very-bloody hell Moony!-popular name right now." Remus had given a particularly aggressive love bite on Sirius' collarbone. Sirius pulled him to a sitting position, meeting him with a gentle bite on the tip of his nose, making Remus giggle slightly, pulled his t-shirt over his head, and started fumbling with his trouser buttons. Sirius felt hands gripping his hips gently, guiding him off the bed so they were both standing. Remus shimmied out of his own trousers and started fumbling with the zipper on Sirius' jeans.

"You're...not, you're no-not." Remus was babbling incoherently, seeming worried,

"What is it? What's wrong, Moony?" Remus grabbed his arse firmly, making him gasp.

"You're not wearing any underwear."

Sirius grinned wickedly and fell to his knees, pulling Remus' boxers down with him. He let his warm breath flow over Remus' erect cock, teasing him into gripping his hair and pushing his head towards his hips. Sirius played his tongue over the tip before taking the entire throbbing organ into his mouth, eliciting a scream out of Remus. He curled and flicked his tongue over the underside of his cock, gripping the werewolf's hips with both hands to stop him from thrusting too hard into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and swallowed, deep throating him and causing him to blaspheme like Sirius had never heard. He sucked harder and felt the first shivers of orgasm,

"Sirius, Padfoot, God, harder, I'm going, I'm gunna, OhfuckSiriusI'mcoming!"

Sirius sucked even harder as Remus' entire body shook and he came violently in his mouth. His eyes blazed wildly with lust as he pulled Sirius to his feet and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him as he bent down to take Sirius' engorged cock in his own mouth, licking the pre-cum from the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking as fast and hard as possible. He reached up and started fondling the sac between his legs. His hand then traveled back to allow his fingers to gently circle Sirius' puckered entrance. It didn't take long before Sirius was screaming and coming madly into Remus' mouth. Swallowing all the come and giving him gentle butterfly kisses Remus climbed up his body and collapsed on Sirius, nuzzling his neck and gently kissing him as they lay together waiting for their breathing to return to normal and the post-coital buzz to fade.

"Look's like you got your moneys worth," Sirius said, laughing.

"Don't." Sirius gave him an odd look, "You're not doing that again."

"What never! That's a little mean, but if I'm not allowed to, then neither are you."

"You know what I mean. You are only allowed to do this with me, no-one else, and especially not for money, alright?"

A non-committal grunt form Sirius,

"I mean it, Padfoot."

"Do you? No-one else, ever? The two of us, together forever, just like we said?"

Just like they said when they were at school, worried that people wouldn't accept them. No matter what anyone said, they'd have each other.

Remus had broken that when he'd believed Sirius was a traitor, when he'd refused to defend him, but looking into those watery blue eyes, all he saw was forgiveness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sirius."

"I never stopped loving you, Rem."

"Me neither."

Their mouths met and they slept in each others arms.


End file.
